creepypasta_land_gamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Christopher
Christopher is a member of the SCP Foundation and is one of the Four Royal Knights uner King Razorus direct command. He made his debut appearance in Creepypasta Land and is the main protagonist of Creepypasta Land 2 SCP Force. Appearance Christopher has tan skin, long brown hair and green eyes, and wears blue goggles with blue tinted glass. His attire consists of a blue long sleeve uniform with orange pocket and trim on his pant legs and arms. = Creepypasta Land = Day 04 Crossing the connecting bridge, The Protagonist and Ben encounter a woman with no eyes and blood on her face, who is quickly dispatched by Christopher and his subordinates Lance and Arthur, who inform the Protagonist and Ben that she had been infected by Zalgo's Disease, and that the government originally planned to use a much more nuclear method to contain and eliminate the Creepypastas, but the SCP Foundation was employed to clear the town without costing lives. Ben asks if their foundation is the same as the SCP website, and Christopher tells the two that they use the website as a front for their actual supernatural activities. Before leaving, Ben asks if they can have Christopher's number in case of an emergency, which he obliges but also tells the two that he will not keep the number for long because of the groups secrecy. Day 05 Waking from their nightmare, the Protagonist prepares to leave his home with Sally, meeting Christopher, Lance and Arthur in the living room along their way. Christopher tells the Protagonist that they had told their mother that the Foundation would be would be conducting an investigation in her home, leaving her to spend the night at her mothers house, promising her that they would take of the Protagonist. This is of course a lie to reassure the Protagonists mother so they can sweep the town clean of Creepypastas much more easily. Day 06 After saving the town from the curse, the Protagonist can find Christopher and his subordinates in the forest house, seeming discontent with the lack of action they where able to see. = Creepypasta Land 2: SCP Force = Chapter 1: The SCP and the Secret Force Within SCP Foundations Headquarters, Christopher is approached by Arthur who informs him that a meeting of the Four Royal Knights will be held by King Razorus, making them both skeptical if it has anything to do with the events in Creellus Town. Arthur gives Christopher his set equipment before he heads through the Control Center, meeting the other Royal Knights Simon, Aron and Yoko. Razorus recaps the events that transpired in Creelles, and that such paranormal activities have become a much greater issue because of the seven demon kings. After a scuffle between Christopher, Simon and Aron, Razorus reveals that Creelles Town has indeed been attacked once again, and that the appearance of the demons has caused the behaviors of the Foundations prisoners to spike, causing two of the S class SCPs to escape. Simon becomes once again angered by the calmness of the group, but is again silenced by Aron, Razorus tells the group that they are SCP-087 and SCP-173. Razorus applies both Christopher and Simon to the job before Yoko interjects, wanting the two to spare the SCPs in the process because of her teams attempts to save the souls of supernatural entities, as they have done with two SCPs beforehand. The group disbands, but Razorus informs Christopher and Simon away from prying listeners that the situation is indeed dire, but the SCPs have not left the base but still may need to be put down. Heading up the stairs to the holding block, the two encounter and defeat SCP-087 with ease before Christopher stays to operates a control console to poison the SCPs within the block, deeming them too dangerous while Simon goes to Natalies quarters to take care of her as well. Being quickly defeated, Simon is nearly killed by Natalie before Yoko intervenes, trying to diffuse the situation. Natalie objects but is threatened by Christopher using an explosive device inside her body if she doesn't calm down, shocking Yoko into a state of disbelief that even he would be so cruel. Christopher asks her what she thinks would happen if Natalie where to escape, and how many innocents may be killed because of her. Disgusted, Yoko asks why he would kill a woman who was once human, making Christopher realize his cold actions. Making his judgment, Christopher teleports Natalie to safety in Kao City, telling Yoko to look after her. Yoko apologizes for misjudging Christopher and Simon states how surprised he is to Christopher's sense of morality and justice, Yoko escapes the Foundation and the two leave the cell block before being chased by SCP-173. Returning to the King, Razorus reveals he was the one who actually released the SCPs because of his secret motives. Despite the confusion, the two rest for the night, Christopher informs Arthur of the situation because of his trust in him being a close comrade during the First Big Atomic War. Chapter 2: Samira the Legendary Witch Late at night, Samira attempts to locate Christopher because of Bloo Dee's battle with a high class demon in Creelles. After an encounter with the Green Doll in a forest house and Prisoner-049, she meets Christopher nearby the SCP Foundations castle, telling him of Dee's battle. Because of the new experimental robots the Foundation has created for testing against the demons, Christopher recommends that it would be safer to wait to help Dee the next morning. Going into the confines of the castle, Christopher and Samira are told to defeat a demon on the second floor by Lance, direct orders from Razorus. Proceeding to the second floor, the party meet Ticci Toby, who summons his servants to fight for him before battling the party himself. Proceeding into the Foundations headquarters, the two talk with Shiuren, the daughter of Razorus, who gives them her Heart Pendant. The two turn in for the night, Samira teasing if it would be alright to sleep with him, to which Christopher objects because of her youthful appearance. Samira tells Christopher that she is actually 23, and that it was easy to trick his dirty mind. Chapter 3: Genocide City the Living Chaos Waking the next morning, Samira and Christopher head out for Kao City, now completely in chaos. Intercepted by a man and woman named Scott and Angel, the two inform the party that they had seen a strange creature in the area. Still skeptical, Christopher asks Samira to look at their spirit energy, to which she obliges, telling him that they are just regular humans. Deciding to trust them, they inform Angel and Scott that what they saw where demons in the form of Creepypasta characters, which they rightfully deny as a joke. Christopher assures that what he is saying is indeed a very serious situation, and that they will take care of the demons. After debate, Angel asks Christopher and Samira to help her get her backpack that she ended up leaving behind when she ran from the demon. Heading to the western part of town, the two enter a Freddy's Pizzeria, where the animatronics come to life and disappear right in front of them. Confused, they make their way into the kitchen where the animatronic Chika attacks them, not before being cut in half by Ben, who tells Christopher and Samira that he had personally fought his way out of Creelles Town, completely shocking Christopher by Bens drastic change since his last meeting with him. Ben accompanies the two into the storage room of the Kitchen, where they encounter Bonnie. Christopher recommends that they not look directly at it and avoid it, proceeding to the Basement where they also are trapped in by Foxy and Bonnie before going into the final room. Within the final room, the party encounter Freddy, whom they defeat and find Angels backpack. = Abilities = Christopher is an avid combatant, all of his abilities of which revolve around strong physical attacks that vary between the weapons selected at the beginning of the game which are all gained quite early on. His abilities are: *Strength Attack: Attacks an enemy with all of Christopher's strength. *Multiple Attack: Attack all enemies on the field. *Excalibur Force: Attack all enemies with a powerful swing, only available when choosing the Sword. *Proton Cannon: Attack all enemies with a powerful shot, only available when choosing the Gun. Gallery Christopherwiki.png Christopher.png Category:Characters